This project will develop cancer education pamphlets targeted toward low literate female populations. An effective way to reduce the incidence and mortality from breast cancer is to focus prevention and early detection efforts toward low literate female populations, a subgroup at high risk for late detection of breast cancer, and higher mortality from breast cancer.Phase I will focus on developing and testing appropriate methods and messages for use in breast cancer education literature on prevention and early detection. Focus group research and a quantitative evaluation will be conducted among the target population. This will determine which of three test brochures, representing combinations of literature characteristics, is most effective in improving knowledge, attracting attention, generating interest, and motivating behavior of the target population. Phase II will develop a final version of the pamphlets, pilot test and evaluate target female responses to the commercial applications including public health departments, voluntary health organizations in the community, private practitioners, community colleges, and managed care providers.